omega_quintetfandomcom-20200214-history
Eureka
Eureka is an insert song in Omega Quintet. It was officially released on the Omega Quintet PV Songs album on Dec 10, 2014. Credits *'Lyrics': Junko Tsuji *'Composer/Orchestration': Nobutaka Ishii *'Singers': *ω*Quintet (Omega Quintet) **Otoha (Riho Iida), Kyouka (Rui Tanabe), Kanadeko (Moe Toyoda), Nene (Inori Minase), Aria (Erii Yamazaki) Videos |-|Group PV= Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= kokoro ha hane wo motteiru yukusaki michi ga mienakutemo omoi ha tsuyoku maiagaru susumuu to kimeta chikai Eureka hitori no tsumori ga “shinjiru koto” itsushika moratteta rasen wo egaku youni senritsu ha kuu wo kiru ima no watashi ka sore ijou michibiku RAIN zankyou no sono naka ni kienai kimi ga ita motto yukeru kakushita mune no netsuryou ha hakarenai hodo ni mashiteyuku kono mi ni matou koto dake ga shimei wo hatasu akashi Eureka dareka no rikai ha tsuyosa ni naru hajimete kanjita no… kuuzen no sadame tote massugu ukeiryou watashi ga watashi de aru koto mitomeru SAIN kyoumei suru shoudou kidzukeba sukoshi zutsu tsuranatteta “You did not disappear, stood there, in the reverberation, Eureka, Eureka…” Eureka mitsuketeshimatta kokoro no oku sono oku michisuu no yurameki wo sou ima tsunagidasu kotoba ha yuku deshou hane ha seijaku wo wakachi doko made mo rasen wo egaku youni senritsu ha kuu wo kiru ima no watashi ka sore ijou michibiku RAIN zankyou no sono naka ni kienai kimi ga ita motto yukeru |-|Kanji= 心は翅を持っている 行く先道が見えなくても 思いは強く舞い上がる 進むと決めた誓い Eureka　独りのつもりが 「信じること」何時しか貰ってた 螺旋を描くように旋律は空を切る 今の私かそれ以上　導くライン 残響のその中に消えない君がいた もっとゆける 隠した胸の熱量は 測れない程に増してゆく この身に纏(まと)う事だけが 使命を果たす証 Eureka　誰かの理解は 強さになる　初めて感じたの… 空前の定めとて真っ直ぐ受け入れよう 私が私であること認めるサイン 共鳴する衝動　気付けば少しずつ 連なってた 「You did not disappear , stood there , in the reverberation , Eureka , Eureka…」 Eureka 見つけてしまった 心の奥その奥　未知数の揺らめきを そう今　紡ぎ出す言葉はゆくでしょう 翅音は静寂を分ち　どこまでも 螺旋を描くように旋律は空を切る 今の私かそれ以上　導くライン 残響のその中に消えない君がいた もっとゆける　確かに |-|English= My heart has wings! And even though I can’t see my destination just yet my feelings are soaring high! I vowed to keep going forwards! Eureka, I intended to be alone but I was given the concept of “believing”. This melody cuts through empty space as if drawing a spiral. Is that supposed to be me? Or the line which guides me? I saw you there in the echo left behind… I can keep going! The passion in my heart I kept hidden increases so much I can’t even measure it! The only thing embracing me all over is the proof of me having accomplished my mission in life. Eureka, other’s understanding become my strength… I’ve started to feel that… I’ll quickly accept this unprecedented destiny. It’s the sign which I can approve of myself. If you noticed our urges synchronizing, bit by bit they have extended further. “You did not disappear, stood there, in the reverberation, Eureka, Eureka…” Eureka I’ve found them in the deepest part of my heart… I found these uncountable hesitations. That’s right, these words will keep going their wings will cut through silence! This melody cuts through empty space as if drawing a spiral. Is that supposed to be me? Or the line which guides me? I saw you there in the echo left behind… I can keep going! Category:Music